Smaude: A Smutty Fanfiction
by Despitetheodds
Summary: Written for Part II of Sam and Maude read fanfiction. Hella smutty, if I do say so myself. Would love if you chose to read this one. Disclaimer: the events involved are purely fictional.


When Sam had asked me out to dinner as part of the heartfelt sendoff I was most graciously receiving as part of my departure from Nerd, I knew I had to act fast. Though this could have been seen as brash and downright insane, it was also my last chance before the passion of that kiss from the live stream fizzled out and became nothing more than a platonic farewell.

And I'd be lying through my teeth if I hadn't mentioned that I've been wanting to do something...spontaneous, to say the least.

So I turned up, face done in my customary fashion, hair brushed simply to the side, and nude beneath my tan trench coat save for my matching lace set and the out of character heels I had donned at the last second. I knocked, and before I had realized there was no turning back now, the familiarly handsome face appeared before me.

"Hey! Come on in, I just gotta grab my keys." His enthusiasm was infectious, instantly making me feel more at ease. Exactly as he had done when I first joined Sourcefed.

After trailing behind him as we entered his room with his back turned, he began to rattle off possible dinner options, mentioning about a great new Mexican place that had opened nearby the comic shop, or if I wasn't into that Italian was cool too. How kind of him. I stood by the bed and dropped my coat. He continued his tirade but trailed off when he turned to face me, his jaw going slack. He stared and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"I wanted to do something, I don't know, different?" I squinted as I mumbled, eyes fixing at the floor, studying his converse meticulously.

He walked toward me, unable to meet my eyes for the inability to look away from the rest of me, and placed his forehead against mine, his hands resting on my hips. The undeniable attraction between us that he did a better job of concealing on camera became palpable. I thought he might kiss me but he suddenly sank to his knees and I moaned with abandon as he pressed his face at the apex of my legs. His stubble scratching the insides of my thighs caused me to writhe at his touch.

His fingers gently pulled at my panties, and my body positively thrummed. His _tongue..._ who would've thought that anomaly beneath it had such advantages?

He stood and pulled his tie undone, kissing me fervently, racing my fingers as we both clumsily attempted to unbutton his shirt. Pushing it off his broad shoulders, he held me close, angling his leg between mine, pressing his sex against my hip it stiffened. I felt the strength in his torso and pulled at his belt demandingly, evoking groans from the base of his throat.

He obliged me, kissing my jaw and neck as he unfastened his trousers. My hand shot to my mouth as I tried to suppress a moan as his free hand dipped beneath my panties, stroking the wetness at my core.

Laying me down beneath him, I arched my back as he unclipped my bra with practiced ease. He was right, all those times he insisted there was more behind his boyish good looks and charm. He knelt between my knees, grinding his hips against my own. Slowing out, he asserted his dominance as he kissed me feverishly, pinning my hands to the bed frame above. He knew what a turn on this was for me, that video from months ago had said only as much. My hand traced its way downwards as I stroked the silhouette of his cock, earning a moan from him as his head fell to my shoulder. He sighed with pleasure as he lifted himself up, hovering over me. I threaded my free hand in his dirty bond locks.

"Do you want this?" The voice that stumbled countless times on lighthearted phrases like colorful birds and simple words like cardboard, the one that failed miserably trying to imitate my accent, did not waver as his gorgeous brown eyes searched the depths of my own blue ones for consent.

"Yes. Yeah, I mean, only if you wa-" he cut me off as he sealed his lips back to mine in another searing kiss. He shffled off his boxer briefs and positioned himself. Entering me in one great swathe, he slipped in like velvet. As he rocked against me, I lost myself, couldn't tell where I ended and he began, the lines blurring subliminally.

I bit my knuckle as I tried to stifle my moans as this orgasm seemed unable to end. Sort of masochistic of me, but it was tortuous in a way that I would have said anything he asked to make it stop and promise to give me another. He paused momentarily, rising off of me, only to feel my walls clenching around him, my eccentrically painted nails scratching down his back as I came. It tipped him over the edge and he closed his eyes, dropping his jaw and thrust gently one last time.

Our heaving breaths steadied eventually and as I laid my head on his chest, his tattooed arm draped around me. I traced my fingertip feather lightly around the outline of his Flash insignia and the HERO lettering.

"So you mentioned something about Italian in a comic book shop?" We laughed until our ribs are sore, but I can't help but find it ironic; despite all the reassurances to our coworkers and the dismissal of fan theories, despite the denial of our feelings for each other and the pressure to prove them wrong and remain friends, despite it all, Smaude had become a reality.


End file.
